Nightmares to reality
by Levi-kitty
Summary: Eren has been having the same dream ever since he joined Levis team and he's getting tired of them. He doesn't know why or what is happening in that dream but what he does know, is that he just want's the pain to stop. (Bad at summary's, but no judgment?...right?...*coughs* Anyway. There well be sex in this so if you can't handle that then don't read this...
1. The Dream

| This is kinda going to be a fanfic that I'm going to pull out of my ass half way through so please don't be to disappointed. WARNING: foul language. Lemons. SNM. Blood. Goer. Bad humor. Misspelling. And way to much sighing.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one:The dream.

Blackness and pain, that's all he felt and saw. White hot pain coursing through his sweaty blooded broken body. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know what to do, but what he did know, is he just wanted this pain to stop.

"EREN!" A very faint voice yelled. 'I know that voice...' he thought.

He tried to say something but nothing came out, he didn't even know if his mouth moved or not. 'What if i try to move? Yeah, move..' trying to move his arm, or really anything he suddenly felt a big shock of pain shoot through his body and he didn't know rather or not he screamed. "EREN!" ' there's that voice again...i know that voice so well, but i still don't know who it belongs to...is it mikasas voice? No..its deeper and, softer?...' "EREN!" '_Is it ...levi?_' "EREN!" 'Levi... that's who it is...le...vi...' "EREN!"

Shooting up from his bed Eren took a big deep shacky breath. His heart was pounding against his chest so hard that he wouldn't be surprised if his life suddenly turned into alien. Big fat clumps of tears rolled down his face and into his sweaty shacking hands.

There it was again, that dream. The same dream hes been having ever since he joined levis team. Well, it wasn't really a team anymore considering that it was only him and corporal levi now, after what happened with the female titan who happened to be annie _BUT_! That isn't the point.

The point is, that he keeps having the same exact dream every night and it was confusing him to no end. And hes sick of it. Hes sick of worrying all the damn time of losing_**- **_losing what? Mikasa and admin? No. He didn't have to worry about them for a long time. Or he hoped so.

Sighing, Eren ran a tan hand through his brown sweat coated hair as he wiped at his eyes then pushed himself out of bed and to the floor with shacky legs. "What time is it?" Eren questioned out load.

'_Why am i awake?_'

A deep voice thought. It was 3 in the morning, so again, why was he awake. Letting out a long drawn out sigh, levi sat up in bed while he rubbed his now burning eyes. Putting his hand down, levi looked around his room for a bit before letting another sigh out and standing up out of bed. Wincing a bit because of his still healing leg. 'I need something to drink' He thought to himself as he exited his room to go to the kitchen to get himself a nice thing of hot tea.

He was lost. He was fucking lost. He'd been living in this place for a mouth now and he still couldn't find his own way to the kitchen!

Pulling at his hair and letting out a sound of frustration, Eren looked around for anyone to point him to the right duration witch was quit doubtful sense it was 3 in the morning. But, to the titan shifters surprise, he heard footsteps.

Walking quickly towards the source of the noise a big hopeful smile on his face Eren rounded the corner but as quickly as he came Eren turned quickly around and started walking the way he came hoping the person didn't notice him.

But, to his dismay the person did. "Eren?" That voice, the same voice that has been haunting his dreams for awhile spoke in that same deep bored tone. Eren stopped walking as he then responded in a small nervous voice. "Yes, captain?" Levi turned the corner as the teen had and walked behind him. "What are you doing up at this hour roaming the halls?" Levi spoke his voice having a hint of curiosity.

Eren tensed a bit but other wise spoke smoothy this time. "I was heading to the kitchen, sir..." levi 'hummed' as he walked around the boy so he could see his face. "Is that so..." levi said staring into those intense big green eyes that he found himself getting lost into way to many times to count.

"Yes, sir...that is so..." Eren said shifting his feet a bit as he started to feel a bit self conscious from the short mans stare. "If you where going to the kitchen wouldn't you have been going that way?" Levi asked as he pointed to his left. Eren grew pale

'_damn it.._'

"W-well yes...but i..." Eren trailed off not wanting to sound like a four year old not knowing where the bathroom was. "But you what?" levi asked, lifting up a finely shaped eyebrow. Erens cheeks started to paint themselves pink as he tripped over his own words. "I-i w-was l-lost..." Eren mumbled as he fumbled with the edge of his shirt.

Hearing the titan shifter perfectly levi smirked inwardly "Sorry Eren didn't catch that. Can you repeat it?" Levi asked. A very small hint of humor in his voice. Face now turning red, Eren spoke again but a bit louder this time. "I-i said...that i got lost..." God he felt like such incapable child right now. levi just stared at Eren for a moment letting his lips go upwards a bit in a small smile before it quickly vanished.

"Come on..." levi said as he turned around and started to walk, shocking Eren as he did so "Wh-what?" Eren asked feeling a bit lost. Stopping, levi turned his head slightly. "You wanted to go to the kitchen, did you not?" Eren scratched the back of his head lightly. "Well yeah bu-" levi cut Eren off not really having the patience right now. "Do you or do you not Jaeger?" Levi said in a bored tone. Eren stood there for a second before nodding his head as he then quickly caught up with Reavile.

Thank you for reading and please review! I well probably have the next chapter up in not to long hopefully so keep sharp and kicking you little piss babys (๑´ω`๑)


	2. Conversion

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I'm going to try to make this one longer and blah...But, anyway. The warning's are the same~ But there is a new one only for this chapter and that is awkwardness -u-

Chapter two

~Conversion~

"So...This is a little awkward, heh?..." Eren Said lightly as he sipped his tea. Trying to hide his uncomfortableness (but failing horribly) Levi looked at him with unamused bored eyes as he sipped his tea silently only making Eren even more uncomfortable then ever. "It's only awkward if you make it, brat." Levi said in that smooth bored tone he always used when talking to Eren, or just anybody really. Eren felt his face go a bit red at knowing that the corporal was most likely right. "Well, uhm...What do you want to talk about?" Eren asked not really sure if Levi even wanted to talk to him. Levi again stared at him, silently making Eren wonder if he just made a mistake at asking that until he finally spoke. "Tell me about yourself." Levi said so naturally that it shocked Eren to the point where he had to ask the short man to repeat it. "What?" The titan shifter asked as he stared at Levi with big green eyes. "I said, tell me about yourself." Levi said as he looked at the teen with a bit of amusement this time. Eren just looked at levi for a bit before shaking his head a bit as his face went a bit red from embarrassment for feeling like a child in front of the corporal, "Uhm...well, um...where should I start?" Eren asked not really knowing what to say. "Like's, dislikes, hobbies..." Levi suggested as he took another sip of tea that he noted he soon had to refile back up soon. "Oh, well..um, my like's are reading, day dreaming, training, learning new stuff, hanging out with my friends...that's basically all my like's that I can think about right now really. My dislikes...well, they would have to be losing, being treated like a child, people thinking I can't do anything, feeling helpless, losing the people I love..." Eren said with a slight pause as he looked at the wooden table that they we're sitting at with a hint of sadness in his eye's. But he quickly straightened up again with a small smile. "And my hobbies? Well there basically all my like's I guess..." Eren said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "What about you?" Eren asked levi that currently filling up his tea cup that he had just finished. "Hm, well my like's...reading, cleaning, writing, training, hanging out with my friend's...that's seems to be all. Dislike's, well I rather not get into that(1)" Levi said as he took a drink of his tea. "And my hobbies are just like yours.." He finished as he leaned back in his chair, giving a slight wince at his broken leg. Eren nodded his head slightly as he stared at his captain. "What do you write?.." The teen asked. "If you don't mind me asking..." Eren said as he lightly scratched his tan cheek with his index finger as he gave a shy smile. "Poetry, mostly...and just some random thought's. But not much else..."

Eren stared at him in surprise. Never thinking that the corporal was one to be into poetry. "Really? That's cool! Can I read some of your poetry sometime?" Eren asked knowing that he was maybe taking a much to big step at that moment but eh, why not. Levi looked at the table a bit as he thought about it for a second before responding." No..." Eren looked at him with a small frown the light in his eye's disappearing a bit witch made Levi want to change his response to a 'yes' instead but he held back. He didn't what the teen to read his personal stuff...yet. "Why not?" Eren asked with a slight pout now as he looked at his captain with slight curious eye's. Levi responded with a shrug. "It's something that is only for me to read. That's why..." Levi said as he then stood up slowly. Making sure not to put to much pressure onto his wounded leg. "I'm going back to bed, and I think you should as well, since I do plan on making you do a lot of work in the morning." Levi said as he cleaned their tea cup's(2) and the tea pot. Eren looked at Levi with a slightly bigger pout as he said a small 'yes' and stood up as well to head to his room. "Goodnight Capta-" Levi cut Eren off quickly making Eren stop half way through the door and stare at Levi's back. "Call me Levi..." The short man said not turning his head to look at the other. Eren stood there for a moment before smiling. "Okay, Levi...goodnight." Eren said before he disappeared into the hall. Levi stood there for a couple more second's until he couldn't hear anymore footstep's before he let out a small sigh. "What am I doing?..." Levi asked himself as he clinched his fist's.

It was morning...but he didn't want to get up. It had took him about two hours, TWO! Just to find his way back to his room. So again, he didn't want to. But he had to, or else...he'd be woken up by a way to happy jean and connie with a bucket of cold water. Eren let out a big sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Damn it..." Eren said he groaned and rolled out oh bed. Shivering a bit as his feet hit the cold concert floor. It was always freezing in the basement witch sucked. Letting out another sigh, Eren walked over to his dresser to get dressed for the day.

(Time skip~)

"Fuu~! Finally done.." Eren said as he admired his work. He had the job of swiping and moping all the floor's today, and Eren honestly kinda liked this job. You could even say that is was fun really. Smiling, Eren walked to the nearest closet and put everything away. "It should be lunch time by now..." Eren said as he felt his stomach growl lowly with hunger as he shut the closet door.

Heading down to the dinning room and going past a still working jean and laughing at him before running away not wanting to be hit on the head by the horse man, Eren sped walked down the stair's not even noticing the other person making their way up the stairs until Eren hit into him letting out a totally manly squeak as he tumbled down the stone stairs(3) and onto the floor with whom ever he bumped into. Letting out a groan, Eren tried to push himself up but quickly stopped as he heard a loud curse of pain from the one below him. "Get the fuck off me you little shit!" Levi said as he pushed the teen off him as he then tried to stand up but quickly falling back to the floor with a growl of pain as he looked at his still broken leg that he was sure got even worse from the fall. Cursing silently under his breath Levi waved the teen over. "Come help me up and to the infirmary. Now." Levi ordered. His voice holding irritation and pain. "Yes sir." Eren said as he quickly got up and gently helped his captain up with out trying to hurt the short man's leg even more. '_How did this happen? Everything was going so well until I decided to be a dumb ass and end up doing this. Fuck...' _Eren thought as he basically carried Levi to the infirmary.

"Okay, there is good news and some bad news..." Hanji said as she looked at both Eren and Levi with a small grin. "What's the good news?" Eren asked quietly as he glanced at Levi who was currently glaring at Hanji. Only making her grin grow. "The good news is that your leg is fine though it well take a little more time to heal." Hanji said as she put some papers down onto the desk that she was leaning on. "And the bad news?" Levi asked this time as he sat up in the bed that he was laying on and stood up making Eren bolt up from his chair and try to help him but only being slapped away by him. "The bad news is that you probably shouldn't go up or down the stairs anymore..." Hanji replied with a laugh as she watched Eren panicking as Levi walked around the room trying to find his shoes witch he soon found under the bed. It was quit funny really. "Hn..." Levi responded as he put back on his shoes and declining Eren's plea to help him put them on. He wasn't a child, he could put on his shoes just fine. "I'm leaving now, and don't bother following me like a lost puppy. I can do fine on my own." Levi said to Eren as he opened and shut the door behind him as he left. "Why won't he let me help him...?" Eren said to nobody in particular as he looked at the door with worried filled green eyes. "Levi's quit a stubborn one, eh? Kinda like you..." Hanji said with a smile as she looked at Eren with amused eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Eren said with a small glare as he looked at the crazy woman. Hanji just laughed as she waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing...So how's training been lately?" She asked as she looked at Eren with a smile. Eren scratched the back of his head as he thought for a bit. "It's been going good, I think I'm getting a good hang on controlling my titan.." Eren said with a small smile as his eye's shined with pride. "Hm, that's good. I was thinking that I could do a bit of experiment's on you tomorrow so I want you to get some good night's sleep, alright." Hanji said as she left Eren with out another word making Eren frown a bit. "Damn it." Eren said with a groan as he left as while to go get some food. He was starving.

Yay~~! this chapter is done! ^.^ I hoped you guy's liked it!

(1) I couldn't think of anything at the moment okay. But if you have anything that you can think of that he dislike's other the cleaning, please tell me :D

(2) Levi stole Eren's half finished tea but I didn't feel like putting in that little detail.

(3) They're were a couple of more step's left, like 4 or 5 so everybody was alright expect levi...

Well anyway! Thank you for reading and please review~ keep sharp and kicking you little piss babys (๑´ω`๑)


End file.
